hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 69 (2011)
A × Heated × Showdown (タイケツ×デ×ネッケツ, Taiketsu × De × Nekketsu) is the 69th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on March 3rd, 2013. Overview Gon and his friends team up with Hisoka and Goreinu to challenge Razor again. To round out the party, they recruit Tsezguerra and his team. Their preparations allow them to breeze through the first few matches, but then Razor challenges them to a game of dodgeball. Summary Gon and his group have managed to recruit Tsezguerra and his team. Goreinu gives Tsezguerra the assignment to pick a person for each sport and what types Razor and his gang are using based on the previous battle. He also gives bad news after learning that Genthru's gang have already collected 97 cards. After a week has passed, Gon and the rest are ready to take on Razor and his crew. Gon's new team easily wins matches making Razor realize the six players Gon, Killua, Hisoka, Biscuit, Tsezguerra, and Goreinu are stronger than the last team. Razor asks his comrades to toss their matches and Bopobo has enough of Razor and wants his revenge after what Killua did to him. The other Pirates agree and try to take Razor down, but he uses his Nen ability and throws it directly at Bopobo, blowing up his head instantly. Afterwards, Gon's group has accumulated 4 wins since Razor decided to give them the win for the Sumo match since Bopobo is dead. Suddenly, Razor changes the rules and announces that the next game will be Dodgeball that needs 8 players for each team. Whoever wins the game will automatically have 8 wins. Tsezguerra realizes that Razor can't win the game alone, when Razor forms the Devils, another Nen ability. In fear, the random teammates of Gon decide to back out, leaving Gon's team with only 6 players. After discussions about Greed Island actually being in the real world, Gon asks Razor if Ging is here. Razor learns that the one standing in front of him is Ging's son and delivers a message directly to Gon from his father: that he won't take it easy on him and Gon smiles. Goreinu reveals his Nen ability and creates two apes that complete the team's players to 8. After an explanation of the rules of the game, the match finally starts. Razor freely gives the ball to Gon's group, making Killua tap the ball to Goreinu, who immediately attacks one of Razor's devils and continues to attack, bringing down two opponents. Goreinu tries to throw the ball directly to Razor, but it is stopped by using only one hand. Razor controls the ball now and throws it towards Goreinu. Goreinu, who can feel the immense power of Razor's throws, switches places with his ape and it's demolished by the attack. After a short discussion, Razor continues to attack, this time involving his devils by passing the ball fast to one another. Gon's team prepares for the attack, but because of the speed, Tsezguerra is hit on his back and is severely injured. After hitting Tsezguerra, the ball rebounds and lands in Killua's hands, who notices that it was very heavy, and compares it to a bowling ball. Tsezguerra manages to avoid a lethal blow by putting aura on his back, but he is still severely injured and can't walk straight, going to the sideline to watch the game. He's displeased with his ability, realizing it's time to start training from scratch. Once the game resumes, Hisoka wants the ball from Killua and immediately attacks an opponent by using his Bungee Gum. Killua realizes the advantage of Hisoka's Bungee Gum so they decide to take out the remaining Devils and leave Razor for last. Hisoka starts to attack, but before the ball hits the opponent, 2 Devils merge into 1 and catch the ball. Hisoka lets the ball go, realizing that the Devil is too strong. Once Razor prepares to attack Gon, Killua uses Ken. Razor states they won't die depending on what area they'll get hit. Razor fires and Gon prepares, putting his fists to his forehead to block Razor's attack, but it sends him flying all the way through the wall. He immediately gets up saying he's okay and is now fired up even more. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 69 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc